Fairy Tail Asylum
by MikeyLovesAnime
Summary: Natsu has been sent to the fairy tail asylum, there he meets some interesting people, and a girl, lucy. he falls in love with lucy and wonders how he'll prove his love if their both constantly being watched by everyone, for the same reason, they both attempted suicide. Lucy helps him out of his dark past but, can he do the same for her? Nalu (T for mentions of suicide/rape)
1. Boards

Hi my name is lucy heartfilia, Im 15 and i live in an asylum with Some of my great friends and a new boy has arrived to our room today. He has pink hair that goes up in every direction, he's wearing a red shirt and some white sweatpants, he has his head berried in his knees and he looks quite sad. I walk over to to him and sit next to him.

"hi im lucy. you must be natsu."

"how do you know my name?"

"it's on your board."

"nosy much?"

"oh sorry."

"um.. so why are you here?"

"let me show you my board."

Natsus POV

She brought her board over to me. there were typed ones then one's that were scribbled on

Anorexic

Depression

Schizophrenic

PTSD

and the scribbled ones were...

Suicidal

anxiety

Bipolar

Well thats a-lot more than i expected.

"may i see yours?"

I gave her a slight nod before she looked at mine, it had Pyromania, Depression, suicidal, PTSD, Anger Issues, and i think thats it. she looked at me the smiled the frowned and then she started crying, and a few minutes later she slowly stopped crying.

"what happened?"

"i forgot to tell my doctor to wake me up at 6 tomorrow!"

"you dont have to cry."

"im sorry." i hugged her i dont know why but i did. i felt her tense up then she returned the embrace.

"Its 11:00 lights out guys and goodnight!" i watched lucy crawl into her bed she was wearing black leggings and a white tank top, she had her hair in a messy bun and she had flawless skin exceept for her beautiful scars, so her face needed no makeup. her side of the room was pink, she had posters of animals on her wall and a lion statue on her nightstand. i soon drifted off to sleep letting darkness over take me.

The Next morning

"STOP IM NOT HUNGRY!" i woke up to see the kids in my room and 6 doctors pinning lucy on the bed i stared as to how lucy could have 9 people on her and still be able to fight them, i watched a doctor inject something into her arm and she calmed down, then they injected something brown into her stomach.

"lucy refuses to eat sometimes so we have to inject her food into her stomach."

"oh."

"she's okay, but with as many mental disorders she has, doctors say there's no hope for her."

"so what are you here for ?"

"i have PTSD everyone in this room does, and I claim a demon killed my mom, dad, and adoptive parent and now im hungry for revenge on the bastard. so why are you here?"

"Im a pyromaniac, ever since my dad, igneel died in a fire i think it was my fault since he died protecting me, and i tried killing myself by setting my house on fire with me inside it."

"i dont know if lucy told you yet but, after her mom died her dad raped her dad and other men raped her for his business, she tried to commit suicide when she was 12, and her dad died last year, she's been with us for three years now."

"wow."

"yea, she's like a younger sister to me, and she seems to have taken a liking to you, hurt her and me and erza will kill you."

"the redhead, whats she her for?"

"she has an obsession with sharp things, and she committed murder before, they thought she was too young for jail or execution so mocrav took her in also she's bipolar and has PTSD."

"note to self: dont get on her bad side."

"she loves lucy like a sister as well, and im sure she wouldn't mind murder again."

"duly noted."

"hehe, you'll fit in here just fine, and it's not that bad, the doctors are nice, except for one, she found Erzas Hidden knife, she flipped, she was taken to the 'punishment room', when she came out she was brushed for weeks."

"wow." i watched as lucy slowly began to wake up, when she rised she looked sad, she grabbed a small basket and walked out. minutes later erza came running in.

"Lucys tried to make herself throw up and now she's having a panic attack."

"fuck, come on natsu." i followed grey and erza till i could hear lucys screams, i ran in to find her hunched in a corner with her eyes closed and hands grabbing the wall. I slowly walked over to her and i cradled her in my arms, she began to calm down and she eventually fell asleep death gripping my shirt. I stood up and walked back to our room grey and erza following me. I laid lucy down in her bed, and since it was the middle of winter and not to mention freezing in our room i put my red sweatshirt over her tank top. i pulled her blanket over her and went back to my part of the room.

'wow, no one ever calmed her down that quickly before, much less put her to sleep."

"thanks i guess."

"it just surprised me natsu."

"thanks erza, ya know she's the first person i've cared about since igneel." erza raised her eyebrow and then she got real serious looking

"i swear if you ever hurt lucy i will kill you."

"So I've been told..."

"when she wakes up you should take her to the library, books help calm her down."

"okay..." I thought about this, her, i know i cant fall in love with her but i think i already did.


	2. Smirks

Lucy was slowly beginning to wake up, she looked beautiful, her hair perfectly framed her face when it fell, she rubbed her eyes then looked over at me with a smile on her face.

"want to go do something?"

"yes, how bout' the library?"

"sounds good."

She got up and followed me out the door, she led me to her favorite place in the library, it was on the second floor in the back, thats where most of the supernatural type books were. she sat in a chair and motioned for me to sit in the one across from her.

20 Minutes Later...

"I still can't believe im older than you natsu!"

"yea yea yea..." she made fun of me for about 10 more minutes till i got tired of it, i pinned her against one of the bookshelves and brought my head to her neck and growled.

"I'll show you just how much of a man i am." I looked up to her face, it was more red than the sweatshirt i had put on her and she was shifting her legs uncomfortably, she was looking at the ground it was kind of... cute.

"Umm... lucy im sorry."

"no i-i um... i knew you had anger issues, i should have stopped."

"im gonna go back to the room."

"n-no please don't leave me alone."

"L-Lucy?" she was slowy walking closer to me every step her blush deepening, she put her hands on the side of my head and she kissed me. I was stunned but i returned her kiss and we stood their her hands in my hair, mine around her waist, i traced her lips with my tongue and she opened her mouth i stuck my tongue in her mouth and pulled her closer to me deepening the kiss. i heard a few snickers and pulled lucy out of the kiss only a saliva trail leaving our tongues connected. we were blushing in embarrassment due to erza and greys now load laughing.

"I knew it would happen one day just not in a library."

" yea but to be honest grey it progressed way faster than i thought it would but true love knows no time... hahahahahahaha!"

Lucys POV

I was so embarrassed, they caught me making out with natsu, he's the first boy i ever liked and i broke, i kissed him and my first kiss was perfect. his hands were still on my waist when the dinner bell rang. Erza and grey walked out me and natsu following but his hand was still on my waist. he was at least 2 feet taller than me so when i kissed him i was on my toes. we walked to the lunch line and i just got a salad and some water natsu got chicken and milk erza got cake and grey got ice cream, he has a thing for the cold, and a striping problem.I sat next to natsu and picked at my food.

"might want to eat."

"eh"

"i tried..."

After lunch i went to the lounge natsu came with me not that i minded. i sat on the couch and pulled out a book. he sat next to me and then he sat me in his lap, i felt my body tense up as he rubbed his neck into my hair.

"n-natsu what are y-y-you d-doing?"

"taking in your scent"

"M-m-my w-w-what?"

"come on lucy your not dumb, are you?" he said that in a low voice then he licked my neck, and when i thought thing couldn't get any worse grey and erza walked in. they both smirk and slowly backed out, once they left natsu licked my neck once more.

"come on lucy no ones here, i know you want me lucy, its obvious to anyone."

"n-natsu..." he lick my collar bone up to my ear, i enjoyed the attention and what natsu was saying was very true. i felt him nibble on my ear and i lost it. i turned around a wrapped my legs around his torso, he put his hands around my waist. i put my lips to his and he licked my bottom lip, i opened my mouth and i felt his tongue in my mouth. We stayed like this for about 15 minutes till juvia walked in.

"ummm... juvia would like to know where grey-sama is."

"oh he's in the game room." after juvia left i got up and went to my room i laid in my bed while i felt natsu get in next to me, he put his arm over my waist and pulled me closer to him till my body was right against his. i fell asleep against his chest that night thinking about how i got so lucky.


	3. Valentines Dance

I woke up from a dream that night and went to go get some water, on my way there i began having another panic attack i was screaming as i watched the doctors run to me, i was slowly beginning to see my dads study and he was against me licking me doing only god knows what else to my body while i hopelessly tried to push him off of me.

"STOP, IM YOUR DAUGHTER! DON'T YOU LOVE ME DAD?" I couldn't quit screaming crying, but i felt two arms wrap around me and wispier comforting words into my ears, but it wasn't dad, someone i loved, but w-who?

"n-natsu?"

"shh... its okay lucy." he was sitting in front of me, i burried my head into his shirt and cried, i cried until my tears gave out i sat their shaking in his arms, he was always so warm, i liked laying in his arms i felt so safe. I just wanted to stay in his arms until i felt safe enough to come out of them.

"n-nastu..."

"you guys go back to bed we'll be there in a minute." as i heard everyone's foots steps slowly go out i stopped shaking.

"you okay luce?" i nodded my head in response, he rubbed my back and picked me up like a five year old. i stay clutching his shirt, afraid i would see my dads study if i looked up, i started shaking again and i could feel natsus hand run up and down my back. he continued doing that for several minutes until we reached our room, he laid me in my bed and covered me up, then he walked over and got into his bed.

The Next Day...

"lucy wake up."

"hang on erza... okay im up."

"get ready today is valentines day, mirajane is taking us out to buy dresses, makeup, and get our hair done, and also buy our 'special friend' a gift."

"okay." i looked over to see natsu and grey still asleep. they were so quiet, and innocent, that will soon change when they wake.

I decided on Natsu's red sweatshirt, light colored jeans, and black uggs. i put my hair in a high ponytail and curled it. i wore no makeup and looked over at erza she was wearing red jeans, a white long sleeve and light brown knee high boots, her hair was down and she wore no makeup.

"are you ready lucy?"

"yes."

we walked out to be greeted by mirajane and the rest of the girls.

Juvia was wearing a blue dress and black thigh highs, she had on blue flats and her hair was down. Levy was wearing her usual dress exceept it was pink and so was the headband that kept her hair managed. Mira was wearing her hair down but her bangs in the usual pony, she had on pink pants, a white dress shirt tucked into her pants and white ankle boots. wendy was wearing a long sleeve pink dress and flats with white tights and her hair was in a pony tail. the other girls were in a different group. we started walking out and the van we were riding in came to the driveway, it was solid white, and looked like a normal van, mocrav came out of the drivers seat and motioned for mira to get in, erza sat in the passenger, me and levy sat in the second row while wendy and juvia rode in the back.

"okay so do you guys want donuts or waffles for breakfast?"

"dountus.*says everyone at the same time.*"

"okay, what kind."

"chocolate covered."

"caramel covered."

"strawberry shortcake."

"Orange creme."

"Blueberry."

"okay can i get..."

After Breakfast...

"okay girls lets go shopping! once we get back the guys will be ready and the party will start so, i have made hair, makeup, and dress appointments for all of us!"

mira led us into a small shop and their were 6 girls lined up ready for us, one took me, she was skinny and looked about 30, she had brown hair that was in a long curled pony tail. she had on a pink shirt and flats, and white jeans.

"im going to put your hair in a bun and leave out two pieces to curl. how does that sound?"

"perfect." she put my hair in a low bun and there was two curled pieces, it looked great. my makeup was light pink eye shadow and a light foundation, and chapstick on my lips, my dress was a white long sleeve that ended above my knees, i had a pink belt and white thigh highs. i had on pink flats and white tights. erza was wearing a red dress that ended above her knees and it was skin tight, she had on red high heels and her hair was in a perfect bun in the middle of her head, she had on bright red lipstick that complemented her perfectly. levy had her hair pulled into a bun and she had on a pink skirt that ended 1 inch below her knees and she had a lose white tanktop tucked into it, she had on pink mini heels and her makeup was the same as mine. wendy was wearing a white no sleeve dress with a red belt and red flats. her hair was in a ponytail but it was curled, she had on no makeup. juvia was wearing a white dress with a light blue jacket and blue high heels. her hair had perfect curls and she had on almost no makeup besides her foundation and light blue eyeshadow. mira was wearing a tight pink dress and her hair was curled, she had on pink heels and she wasn't wearing makeup.

"wow we all look great girls, lets get back to the asylum and give the boys their ties." mira had bought us all ties to give to a boy that match our dresses, mine matched natsu's hair too, juvia had a light blue one, levy had a dark pink one, erza had a red one, mira had a pink one, and wendy had a red one also. i was a little shaky when we got back erza noticed this and gave me a pat on the back.

"you'll do good lucy, trust me."

"o-o-ok-kay-y."

"he-he-hey j-j-je-e-e-el-l-llal."

i walked away from erza giving her a thumbs up while she helped jellal with his tie. i walked to find natsu, he was conversing with lisanna and freed, when i reached him i waved at the two and pulled natsu away from the group.

"h-here." i handed him his tie and looked at the ground. he took it from my hand and put it on, all the guys were wearing white tuxedos except for gajeel. he put his hand on my chin and lifted my head to meet his.

"why are you so afraid?"

"I don't know."

"well please don't be, i want to see the lucy i fell in love with."

"you love me?"

"yes, i don't-" i kissed him, that was the only thing my body could do at the time, i kissed him in front of everyone because i think i might just love him too.


End file.
